1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for processing data. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method, apparatus, and computer instructions for transferring data and detecting weak signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Millions of people in the United States and around the world use mobile phones. These mobile communications devices allow people to talk to anyone from just about any location. Mobile phones have wireless transmitters built into them for sending data over a wireless communications link. These phones communicate with base stations to exchange data. As a result, a mobile phone user may communicate with others as long as they are within range of a tower for a base station. These towers are typically formed from a steel pole or a lattice structure that rises hundreds of feet into the air. Transmitters also may be located on buildings or other structures. The different base stations and towers form cells in which frequencies may be reused so that many people may simultaneously use mobile phones with a limited number of channels.
As a user of a mobile phone moves relative to a base station, the signal strength changes. As the user moves towards a base station, the signal strength increases. When the user moves away from a base station, the signal strength diminishes. In theory, mobile communications networks are designed to provide coverage such that sufficient signal strength is present throughout the system. In practice, however, weak signals may occur due to unforeseen circumstances, such as hills, buildings, structures, or other elements that may interfere with the signal strength between the mobile phone and the base station. Mobile phone users experience dropped phone conversations everyday. These drops occur because the signal strength drops below the level needed to transfer data for the phone conversations. At some point, the communications link for the call is terminated or dropped. In many cases, the user may be unaware that part of the conversation has not been heard by the receiver of the call because the user is unaware of when the conversation is no longer transmitted. As a result, the user must wait for the signal strength to improve to reestablish the call or communications link with the callee and find out what portion of the conversation was not heard by the callee. In some cases, the communications link is lost such that the caller must reinitiate the call. At that point, the user then must repeat that portion of the conversation.
Thus, it would be advantageous to have an improved method, apparatus, and computer instructions for detecting weak signals and for reducing the need for a user to repeat a portion of a conversation.